Black Diary
by knockturnalleys
Summary: Collection of one shots/drabbles written for Hogwarts C&A.
1. Broken and Lost

**Square:** Go - Write about what your token represents

 **Token:** Black Diary - Ginny Weasley

 **Other Prompts Used:**

 **Gringotts - Poems Porn:** "He took my heart many years ago, and I will never ask for it back."  
 **Genre Specific Prompts:** **Hurt** **\- Title -** Broken and Lost

* * *

1\. Broken and Lost

The day after Dumbledore's funeral, the day after her heart was broken into pieces, all the students boarded the Hogwarts Express to go back to their own homes. There was going to be something terrible happening, they knew this much. The only one who had managed to keep You-Know-Who at bay, was gone. Chaos will be reigning soon.

But Ginny didn't have the heart to think about what the future years would hold.

Only that Harry might never look at her the same way.

She stumbled into the apartment and dragged her trunk in too, then she sat down, pulled out the Quibbler from out of her trunk and set Arnold gently down on the seat beside her and started perusing the magazine.

Anything to stop the memories from coming back to her.

She learnt over the years that telling herself not to think about something could only make the memory more vivid in her mind.

There was no way to stop the hurt.

The Quibbler slid out of her hand and onto the ground at her feet.

Someone walked into the compartment.

"Can I sit here, Ginny?" Luna asked. Ginny nodded. Luna sat down opposite her, then started to study her face. "Are you all right Ginny? You don't seem all right."

She couldn't help it, it was all too overwhelming. She walked towards her best friend and then Luna was holding her, like her mother would've done. "He's gone now. It's all going to change. But I don't regret it. He took my heart many years ago, and I will never ask for it back."


	2. Night Changes

**Square:** Rent - The Leaky Cauldron

 **Prompt:** Location: Diagon Alley

 **Other Prompts Used:**

 **Diagon Alley - Club Imperio:** Cosmopolitan

 **Gringotts - A-Z list of AUs:** Coffee Shop  
 **HP Locations: Diagon Alley:** Rosa Lee Teabag  
 **Descriptors:** Replied, Hurried, Offered

 **HPFC -** **'Can You Do It' AU Extravaganza:** 'Sitting down next to a random stranger in a coffee shop' AU

* * *

2\. Night Changes

Fleur had been in the Diagon Alley for a whole day and she decided to take a rest in the Rosa Lee Teabag. She would've chosen to get a fire whiskey in the Leaky Cauldron but as she had been there for lunch and had gotten way too much attention that she liked. Wizards coming up to her and wondering if she'd like a drink and all that.

She tried to keep her words to a bare minimum, try to head them away as soon as possible. But it wasn't easy, it was like batting away a fly.

"A cup of latte, please." She told the waitress.

"Welcoming a late night, eh darling. Of course, a cup of latte coming up." The waitress hurried off to take the order.

Fleur was riffling through her files, as she was applying for a job at Gringotts, and she was making sure that everything was in check and that they had no reason to not hire her. She sighed, maybe she was just pushing it.

The door opened and a warm wind came caught its chances and crawled through the cracks and into the tea shop.

The person who had just came in, looked around, spotted Fleur and approached her.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

She looked up and saw a tall handsome guy around his twenties. With his red hair tied in a ponytail and earrings shaped like dragon claws. She found that she didn't mind and nodded, moving her bag to her other side.

"Hi, I'm Bill. Bill Weasley." The guy introduced himself.

Then it was like something clicked. She remembered him. "Aren't you, aren't you one of the Weasley's who came to Hogwarts to see Harry? At the Triwizard Tournament?" Bill smiled, he was so handsome. "Yes, that's me."

He looked down at all the files cluttered around the cafe table. "If you don't mind me asking, what are all this?"

"I'm going to apply for a desk job at Gringotts tomorrow. I do not know if I shall get it or not, but I am doing my best, yes?" She replied.

The latte that she ordered came. She took a sip before Bill had anything else to say. "And what will you do if you don't get the job? Not that I mean, you won't get it, I am sure you will."

She gave a sweet tingling laugh. "When life gives you lemons, you take a deep breath, and crack open a bottle of tequila. At least, that's what I think."

He gazed at her, it made her kind of uncomfortable, not in the bad way, of course, only that he made her blush, for whatever reason. "And I find what you think illuminating." She gave another shy smile. She found that she had nothing left to say.

"I also work at Gringotts, as a cursebreaker, and I was wondering if you'd like me to be with you as you apply for the job tomorrow?" He offered, after around a minute of silence.

Fleur looked up. "Yes, I'd like that very much, Bill."


	3. I'll Wed You In the Golden Summertime

**Square:** Rent - The Burrow

 **Prompt:** A Weasley wedding

 **Other Prompts Used:**

 **Gringotts - Feelings & Emotions: **Lucky, Merry, Elated, Anxious  
 **Descriptors:** Teased, Commented

* * *

3\. I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime

"There you go, Ronniekins." Bill teased, as he finished tying his little brother's tie.

Ron rolled his eyes and fixed his jacket. Bill gave him a smirk, and then looked up and down his brother's whole wedding outfit. "Nice." He commented. Then looking back at his brother's face, gazed in concern at him. "Are you okay, Ron?" He asked, "Are you feeling alright?"

Ron gulped. "Yes, of course. It's just I'm a little anxious."

Bill smiled and commented. "That's quite normal, seeing that it's your wedding day. Come on, little bro, it's time for you to get married."

Upon walking up to the podium in which he was to get married, he saw that the crowd had already sat down. They were all elated and talking merrily to each other. He looked down at his best man, who was edging towards him with a smirk on his face.

"So, you good?" Harry asked, the cocky grin still on his face.

But before Ron could answer the bell sounded, everyone stopped talking all at once, and they all stood up and looked towards the other side of the garden.

There stood his fiánce.

Her hazel hair tied in a elegant bun, the white dress on her trailing on the ground behind her. As he stared at her, he couldn't help the tear from spilling from his eyes, he thought that at this moment, he might be the luckiest man in the world.

As she approached him, he gazed into her eyes, wishing that he could freeze time itself and treasure this moment forever.

"Will you, Hermione Jean Granger, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I will," She replied.

Ron wanted to cry of happiness.

"And will you, Ronald Bilius Weasley, take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I will."


	4. Out of the Easy

**Written for Hogwarts (C &C)**

 **Writing Club:**

 **Trope of the Month:** "They didn't know they were dating" 2. Colour/Item: Sapphire  
 **Showtime:** Hamilton - 41. It's Quiet Uptown - (action) holding hands  
 **Sophie's Shelf:** Vault 15 - Prompt: Write about two people from radically different backgrounds getting together.  
 **Emy's Emporium: France -** 1\. The brasseries. (trait) gossip

 **The Return of the Chocolate Frog Cards:** **1\. (Bronze) Iris Pivis:** Incorporate a rainbow into your story.

 **The 356 Prompts Challenge:** 139\. Food - Bertie Botts Beans

 **The Insane House Challenge: 192.** Location - Hufflepuff Common Room

* * *

 **4\. Out of the Easy**

"Did you hear? The youngest Black girl is with a Hufflepuff,"

"Who?"

"Ted Tonks!" giggled the Gryffindor girl.

Someone walked past her, shoving her forward. "Would you mind not gossiping so loudly in the corridors? People can hear you," said Andromeda Black, shouldering her bag and walking up to the Hufflepuff common room.

"Andromeda! There you are," exclaimed Ted by the window, his hands were in his pockets. He seemed to be staring intently at the view outside. "Come, look,"

Curious, Andromeda set down her bag on a sofa and walked over to her friend.

Raindrops that hadn't dried yet clung to the window, but that did not obscure the sight of a rainbow arcing across the sky.

"It's beautiful," whispered Andromeda. She placed her hand gently on the window, and peered out.

Ted looked at her hand, and slowly covered her pale hands in his. "I just hope that there's a pot of gold at the end of it."

Andromeda giggled and said, "But Leprechaun gold would do you no good, Teddy." She slapped his chest playfully.

"Cissy and Bella have been saying the most horrible things about you. They don't think I should be friends with you any longer," whispered Andromeda, looking up at the sapphire eyes that belonged to her best friend.

"And you? Do you think that you should stop being friends with me?" asked Ted.

Andromeda shook her head.

They stayed there for a while until a seventh year entered the common room and coughed loudly. The boy and girl whipped their heads around.

They walked over and sat at the sofas, their faces burning as the intruder exited.

"Here, try some, let's see who's luckier," said Ted, holding out a pack of Bertie Botts Beans.

Andromeda reached forward and popped on in her mouth. "Chocolate!" she exclaimed happily and watched as Ted expression soured.

"A few students have been talking, that we've been dating," said Andromeda as light as she could.

Ted's eyebrows raised to touch his hairline. "Have they? I don't think that we are, do you?"

"I, I, I don't know," she whispered. And she thought that if they were, it wouldn't be that bad.


End file.
